Zehn Gründe
by Salazar-Slytherins
Summary: Draco will umbedingt wissen wie Harrys Lippen schmecken. Wird er es schaffen? Unerwartete Teil II on!
1. Teil I

**Kommentar:** Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte über unsere zwei Liebchen. Nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber wir hatten unserem Spaß beim schreiben.

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Personen sind nur geliehen und gehören JKR.

**Warning**: Slash... OOC denken wir mal

Viel spaß beim lesen schwarze witwe und Charara

**xxxOOxxx**

**Die zehn besten (?) Gründe keine Beziehung mit Harry Potter zu beginnen.**

**(Kapitel I ?)**

Harry Potter war beliebt. Sehr beliebt.

Wenn du auf einen Menschen zu gingst gehen würdest und ihn fragtest wie er Harry Potter finde.

Dann bekam man ungefähr solche antworten:

„Ein Vorbild."

„Einfach zum Knuddeln."

„Und diese Figur."

„Ein Stolzer Zauberer."

„Ich Liebe ihn"(Wobei diese Antwort erschreckend oft bei Männern kam)

Ich Teile fast keine dieser Antworten.

Ich, Draco Malfoy bin offensichtlich der einzige vernünftige Mensch der sieht wer Potter ist:

Ein hässlicher, großkotziger Besserwisser.

Und doch Liebe ich ihn.

Ja, ich, ein Malfoy habe mich in einen Potter Verliebt.

In _den_ Potter.

Wenn es doch irgendein Potter währe. Aber es musste Harry Potter - der Junge der Lebt - sein.

Dabei währe es sicherlich nicht toll mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Stellt euch das doch mal vor, ich, ein Malfoy bin Schwul und noch dazu in Potter verliebt.

Aber was soll´ s. Ich will gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Währe bestimmt schlimm.

Der große Harry Potter und der Todesser Draco Malfoy...zusammen.

Das währe ein Katastrophe. Ich wüsste ja nicht einmal was ich mit ihm anfangen soll. O.k. zugegeben, ich würde ihn Küssen und vielleicht auch etwas mehr...

Aber... nein, nein, nein.

Denn:

**1.** Er ist berühmt. Man kann nicht mit einem berühmten Menschen zusammen sein. Selbst wenn man befreundet ist, kommen allerhand Schwierigkeiten. Nein, es war nicht gut mit jemand Berühmten zusammen zu sein.

Wie wohl seine Lippen schmecken?

Was denke ich da.

Ich, Draco Malfoy. Allein Erbe der Malfoys, denke nicht an die Lippen von Potter.

Moment mal. War ich nicht auch berühmt? Natürlich, war ich das, zumindest war ich bekannt.

Der Berühmte Potter und der berühmte Malfoy. Das war nicht gut.

Das. War. Definitiv. Nicht. Gut.

Ich hasse ihn und seine blöden Anhängsel Weasely und Schlammblut. Ich hasse sie.

Alle drei.

Ohne Ausnahme.

Granger, Weasley und Potter.

**2.** Wenn jemand mit Potter zusammen sein will, muss er bestimmt auch etwas mit Weasley und Granger machen. Das wäre Langweilig. Das wäre bestimmt langweilig. Alleine die Vorstellung. Granger würde nur lesen, Weasley wäre zu blöd für alles und mit Potter könnte man nur Knutschen.

Manchmal frage ich mich, was es heißt Verliebt zu sein.

Oft schon habe ich mich das gefragt.

V- e- r- l- i- e- b- t.

Alleine dieses Wort ist schlimm.

Dieser Erfinder wollte sich bestimmt lustig über Menschen mit Liebesgefühlen machen.

Nein, es war definitiv nicht gut, Verliebt zu sein.

**3.** Man hat das Gefühl Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben und einem ist die ganze Zeit über schlecht. Man wünscht der Person immer das Beste, während man selber Bauchschmerzen hat. Außerdem muss die ganze Zeit über an diese Person denken. Passt deswegen im Unterricht nicht auf. Und bekommt schlechte Noten.

Noch ein Grund mehr:

**4.** Die Verstellung wegen Potter schlechte Noten zu bekommen, wäre grauenhaft. Wenn das wegen Potter passieren würde, würde ich ihm bestimmt am liebsten Erwürgen.

Aber das könnte ich ja nicht. Da ich ja in ihn Verliebt bin. Und ihm ja nur das Beste wünschen kann.

Da stimmt doch etwas nicht.

Jetzt kann ich Potter nicht mal mehr erwürgen.

Also, Verliebe dich niemals in deinen Feind. Denn dann kannst du ihn nicht mehr töten.

Ob Muggel, Schlammblut oder Reinblut.

Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind. Ist Potter eigentlich ein Reinblut?

**5.** Wenn du selber ein Reinblut bist, verliebte dich nur in ein Reinblut. Niemals in ein anderes Blut. Schon gar nicht in verseuchtes, wie Halbblüter, das ist ja widerlich, die sollten sich erst gar nicht weiter Fortpflanzen.

Also, ist Potter jetzt ein Reinblut?

Sein Vater schon. Schließlich stammt der Name Potter von ihm und die Potters sind Reinblüter.

Aber die Mutter?

Mmm...

Bestimmt ist sie auch ein Reinblut.

Ganz bestimmt.

Dann ist Potter auch ein Reinblut.1

Also ist das _alles_ ja kein Problem.

Nein!

Ein Problem, hätten wir noch.

Er ist ein Gryffindor.

Das schlimmste Haus.

Dumbledores Haus.

**6.** Wenn du in Slytherin bist verlieb dich nie in einen Gryffindor. Das bringt nur Unglück man sollte sich sowieso nur in Leute des eigenen Hauses verlieben dann gibt es keine unnötigen Vermischungen.

Außerdem ist Potter ein Junge.

Kein Mädchen. Sondern ein Junge.

Eine Beziehung Junge zu Junge sollte man sich nicht mal Vorstellen.

**7.** Ein Junge fängt keine Beziehung mit einem Jungen an. Das ist ekelig. Alleine die Vorstellen die würden Miteinander schlafen. Schauderhaft.

Meine Mutter hat mir mal gesagt:

„Es kommt nicht auf die Äußere Hülle an, sondern nur auf das was in der Hülle steckt. Wenn du dich irgendwann mal in einen Menschen Verliebst, dann achte nicht darauf wie sie Aussied.

Natürlich verstand ich was sie meinte.

Doch ich bezweifle, das sie meinte, dass es egal wäre, ob Junge oder Mädchen.

Ich möchte mir gar nicht erst Vorstellen müssen, was meine Eltern dazu sagen würden.

Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen.

Also lieber gleich keine Beziehung mit Potter. Und keine Probleme mit meinem Vater.

**8.** Mein Vater würde es sowieso nicht erlauben. Ich müsste wahrscheinlich sofort die Schule wechseln und mit gefällt Hogwarts. Und das er es erfährt ist sicher. Spätestens wenn es Hogwarts weiß.

Außer natürlich Hogwarts, würde es nie erfahren.

Wenn Potter und ich unsere Beziehung geheim halten würde, würde es niemand erfahren. Ich wäre meinen Ruf nicht los, Vater würde es niemals erfahren.

**9.** Denn mein Ruf war mir wichtig. Mein hart erarbeiteter Ruf. Er wäre sofort im Eimer. Ich könnte keine kleinen Kinder mehr schikanieren, oder jeden rum Kommandieren. Aber das schlimmste, ich würde wie jeder andere Schwuler behandelt. Niemand würde mich mehr als jemand anderes sehen.

Also ob es jemals so weit kommen würde. Eigentlich brauche ich mir darüber keine Sorgen zu machen.

Ich werde ja sowieso keine Beziehung zu Potter anfangen.

Vielleicht würde ich ihn mal Küssen.

Aber nicht mehr.

O.k. Eine schnell kleiner One-night-stand wäre sicher auch nicht schlecht.

Aber nein, ich sollte mich nicht auf Potter und seine Luxuskörper konzentrieren, sondern eher daran, was noch ein paar gründe wären, keine Beziehung mit Potter anzufangen.

Er war auf Dumbledores Seite.

Und das war _wirklich _schlecht.

Wie konnte ein so... gut ausendender... und wahrscheinlich hervorragender Liebhaber, nur auf der Seite der Schlammblüter und Verräter sein?

Ich verstand es nicht.

**10.** Schlammblüter und Ihre Freunde waren alles Verräter. Verräter an ihrem eigenen Blut. Verräter an ihren Familien. Und es war ganz schlecht überhaupt mit ihnen zureden. Also war Potter ein Verräter und ich würde auch zum Verräter, wenn ich mich mit ihm abgab.

Dennoch ließ mich die Frage nicht los:

Wie seine Lippen schmeckten.

Ich wollt es wissen, ich musste es wissen. Doch wie sollte ich _das_ anstellen?

_Ohne_ auf eins meiner Gründe zuachten.

**11.** Achte immer darauf was du tust. Und wenn du dir etwas, z. B. Linien ziehst, in diesem Fall meine Gründe, solltest du sie nie, wirklich nie brechen. Eine Tatsache sie Potter bestimmt machen würde. Bestimmt. Der setzt sich doch immer über irgendwelche Linien oder Grenzen hinweg und hat dann auch noch spaß daran sie zubrechen. Das macht er doch bei anderen genauso.

Aber eins stand klar fest. Potter war schuld an dem ganzen schlammasell in dem ich jetzt steckte.

Wenn er nicht existierten würde, hätte ich mich nie in ihn Verlieben müssen.

Also war auch er daran schuld, dass ich wissen wollte, wie seine verdammten Lippen schmeckten.

Was sollte ich tun?

Zabini fragen?

Nein!

Nicht ihn.

Ich sollte mir ein Gedächtniszauber auf den Kopf jagen, dass war wahrscheinlich das beste.

Nie wieder an Potter und sein Gehänsel denken. Nie wieder an die unglaublich Göttlich aussehenden Lippen denken.

Und mir nie wieder Gedanken darüber machen müssen...

**Ende?**

Vielleicht eine Fortsetzung???

°Mit den schultern Zuck°

Ich wäre dazu bereit...

Schwarzewitwe

1 Ich weiß das Harry ein Halbblut ist. Aber Draco müsste es nicht wissen und wenn doch, tut mir das leid und bei mir wird es Draco eben nicht wissen.


	2. Teil II

**Fanfom: **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Alles bekannte gehört JKR und wird nur von mir geliehen

**Paar: **Harry/Draco

**Inhalt: **Fortsetzung von 10 Gründe! – Erfährt Dracoendlich wie Harrys Lippe schmecken?

**Länge: **Kurz – Mini One-short. 1000 Worte.

**Kommentar: **Wenn man die hier überhaupt ließt – Es sind in den letzten Jahren immer wieder unglaublich nette und liebe Kommentare eingetroffen, und vor einer Woche fand ich den verschollenen zweiten Teil wieder. Ich muss ihn mal auf Moms Computer abgespeichert haben.. hm, egal. Auf jeden fall verbessert und weiter verfasst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob dieser Teil euren Erwartungen entspricht, aber mich an den ersten Teil zu halten war unglaublich schwer und ich glaube ab und zu, bin ich mal abgerutscht.

Noch etwas. **Diese Geschichte ist Beta gelesen.** Jeder der noch immer Rechtschreibfehler findet denkt bitte daran: Niemand ist Perfekt und durch die vielen Rechtschreibänderungen kommt es nun mal vor, das jeder manchem Worte anders schreib.

**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**10 Gründe...**

_Teil II_

**Draco**

- Wie wohl seine Lippen schmecken? - 

**I**ch würde mich am liebsten im See ertränken.

Oder vom Nordturm springen.

Oder am besten einfach nur tot umfallen. Umkippen und nie wieder aufstehen. Einfach tot sein.

Zabini hatte mir geraten, Gift zu nehmen.

_Das würde zu lange dauern_, hatte ich erwidert.

Daraufhin hatte er gesagt: _Aber vom Nordturm springen... das geht schneller?_

Dabei verstand mich Zabini überhaupt nicht.

Auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete.

Aber **wie** konnte er mich verstehen, wenn ich mich selbst nicht verstand? 

Also konnte Zabini mich nicht verstehen.

Ganz einfach.

Außerdem war ihm **so etwas**noch nie passiert.

Ich hätte doch den Gedächtniszauber anwenden sollen. Dann hätte ich nie meine Kontrolle über mich verloren und Potter geküsst.

Allerdings hätte ich so nie das Vergnügen gehabt und ich hätte etwas verpasst.

Ja, das hätte ich.

Es war gestern Nacht passiert. Wir waren uns begegnet, mitten im Gang. Ich hatte gerade meine Runde als Vertrauensschüler gedreht, als ich ihn angerempelt hatte.

Mit einem Tarnumhang war er geschützt gewesen. Und als ich so auf ihm drauf gelegen war, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, war es passiert.

Ich hatte ihn geküsst.

Hatte meine Lippen einfach auf seine gepresst.

Oh Merlin, es war so schön gewesen und ich würde es immer wieder tun. Immer wieder.

Und dann... dann hatte er mich geschlagen und geschrieen:

_Was sollte das?_

Doch ich hatte ihn nur geschockt angesehen und meine Hand vor meine Lippen gelegt.

Ich hoffte, er würde es nicht jedem erzählen. Wenn er jetzt bei Granger oder Weasley war und es ihnen erzählte oder womöglich den anderen Gryffindors, ich wäre bis auf bis auf die Knochenblamiert.

Aber er wahrscheinlich auch, schließlich hatte er sich küssen lassen.

Wenn auch nicht freiwillig.

Dennoch war es nicht gut. Ich sollte ihn aufsuchen und ihm sagen, dass er es nicht jedem erzählen sollte.

Doch nicht jetzt.

Denn womöglich würde ich ihn wieder küssen, wenn ich ihn sähe.

Außerdem sollte ich lieber dafür sorgen, dass Zabini nicht dabei war.

Der Gedächtniszauber steht immer noch. Noch könnte ich ihn anwenden.

Aber das wäre feige.

Und ein Malfoy war nie feige.

Also! Was tun?

Zabini konnte man vergessen.

Genauso wie den Rest der Slytherins. Ebenso wie Snape.

Also musste ich das alles selber schaffen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch jetzt Potter aufsuchen und das ein für alle Mal klären.

-

Natürlich hatte er es erzählt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Doch komischerweise nur dem Schlammblut und Wiesel.

Es war bereits eine Wochen vergangen und seitdem wurde ich so komisch von ihnen angestarrt.

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie mich so anstarrten.

Also ignorierte ich es.

Ich hatte meinem Vater geschrieben. In meinem Brief hatte ich deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht vorhatte, Clarissa Zabini zu heiraten. Ich dachte mal, er würde das akzeptieren.

In dem Brief an meine Mutter hatte ich sie gefragt, was sie damals mit ihren Worten gemeint hat:

Es kommt auf die inneren Werte an, nicht auf die äußere Hülle.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich gemeint, dass es sogar egal wäre, ob Junge oder Mädchen.

Darüber konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln.

Das war doch nicht mehr normal.

Wie sollte ich mein Vorhaben, Potter zu vergessen, durchziehen, wenn mir solche blöden Menschen wie Zabini, Mutter oder Potter ständig mit irgendwelchen Sachen in die Quere kamen?

Ich war schlichtweg frustriert! – Mehr als das, ich war nicht mehr normal.

Mittlerweile erwischte ich mich nicht mehr nur ab und zu dabei, Potter anzustarren.

Nein! Mittlerweile musste ich mir die ganze Zeit mentale Ohrfeigen verpassen.

Ich starrte Potter an!

Ich starrte ihn beim Frühstück an, beim Unterricht, beim Mittagessen, beim Nachmittagsunterricht, beim Quidditchtraining, beim Abendessen...

Ich starrte Potter an, wenn er mir über den Weg lief.

Zabini sagte mir, dass das langsam auffiele.

_Das weiß ich selber!_, hatte ich zurückgeblafft.

Auf seine dummen und dämlichen Kommentare konnte ich getrost verzichten!

Aber es fiel langsam wirklich auf.

Potter starrte manchmal zurück. Nur ganz kurz... aber ich bemerkte es immer.

Seine grünen Augen durchbohrten mich, bis ich beschämt meinen Kopf wegdrehte und mich die nächsten zehn Minuten nicht traute, auch nur in Potters Richtung zu blinzeln.

Blaise war es dann, welcher mir sagte, dass Potter noch immer herschaute...

Ich schluckte dann immer nervös und versuchte, mich auf die Dinge vor meiner Nase zu konzentrieren. Doch es klappte oft nicht so wie ich es wollte.

-

Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen vergangen und nichts war passiert.

Potter starrte mich an.

Ich starrte zurück.

Weasley und Granger beäugten mich misstrauisch und Zabini traute sich inzwischen nicht mal mehr in meine Nähe.

Es war nichts passiert... also nichts, was meinem Ruf schaden könnte.

Es wunderte mich ein wenig, das gab ich offen und ehrlich zu.

Ich hätte keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, wenn es darum gegangen wäre, Potter und seinen ach so tollen Welpen eins auszuwischen.

Doch als Granger dann auf mich zuging, war mir alles klar.

Grangers Worte, ich zitierte:

_Mich geht das alles zwar nichts an, Malfoy... aber, ich glaube, dass zwischen dir und Harry... das solltet ihr klären... ich meine... mach keine Scherze mit ihm..._

Dann ging sie und ließ mich verwirrter als zuvor zurück.

Granger! – ‚Bleib sofort stehen und erkläre mir das... und außerdem habe immer **ich** das letzte Wort.'

Natürlich sagte ich das nicht... nur in Gedanken.

Meine kleinen geheimen Gedanken.

Frustriert schnaubte ich auf, drehte mich um und blickte geradewegs in Potters grüne überraschte Augen.

Na, sieh mal einer an.

Hatte klein Potty etwa gelauscht?

Na, mir sollte es egal sein. – Vielleicht, vielleicht konnte er mir ja sagen, was hier abging.

Und dann passierte es.

Es passierte so schnell, dass ich gar nicht reagieren konnte.

Nur eine schnelle flüchtige Bewegung.

Dann war es vorbei und ich war alleine.

Ich werde nicht sagen, wie ich ausgesehen haben musste, das war... das ging niemanden etwas an!

Oh, wenn ich Potter in die Finger bekam! – Wenn er sich auch nur in meine Nähe traute! Ich würde ihn zerhacken, zerschnippeln, in tausend Teile stücken, aber zuallererst würde ich ihn klonen, und dann all seine Klone umbringen...

Das letzte bisschen Würde verbot es mir, wie ein Kleinkind auf den Boden zu stampfen.

Wenn ich ihn umbrachte, dann war ich mein Problem los. Dann war er tot und ich konnte wieder normal werden.

Konnte mich wieder wie ein normaler Mann in ein Mädchen verlieben.

Potter musste weg! Weg! **Weg!** WEG!

Aber... ich wollte nicht, dass Potter verschwand. Ich mochte die Streitereien zwischen uns. Ich mochte sein schwarzes Haar, seine grünen funkelnden Augen, diesen kirschroten Mund, welchen ich ein drittes Mal Küssen wollte...

Er hatte mich geküsst. Gerade eben, er hatte sich vorgebeugt, mich geküsst und dann war er verschwunden. Hatte mich stehen gelassen und war weg.

Und nun stand ich hier, wie ein kleiner Trottel!

Und alles nur Potters Schuld.

Ich fauchte, ich knurrte, ich schimpfte in meinen Gedanken.

Ich sollte mich schämen. Potter hatte mich geküsst und es hatte mir gefallen. Was fand ich nur an diesem... diesem... kleinen dreckigen Gryffinork?

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur eines:

Ich wollte sie wieder spüren.

Ich wollte Potters Lippen erneut auf meinen finden.

Potters Lippen.

Harrys Lippen.

Die Lippen meines Harrys...

_Meines Harrys_,flüsterte ich in die Stille des Korridors.

ENDE Teil II – _Wie wohl seine Lippen schmecken?_

Es ging nur darum, zu wissen wie seine Lippen schmecken und nicht das sie wirklich zusammen kommen. Vergesst das bitte nicht.

Vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch einen dritten Teil – in denen auch mal Harrys Gefühle bei der Sache miteinbezogen werden. Und eventuell wie auch mehr aus einen Kuss werden kann, wenn er von beiden gewollt ist..

Taipan

Einen **SEHR** großen Dank geht an:

**Seraphina, LiLi, Tolotos, Kelene, Mary Hawk Luna Lupin, Julika, Ayashi, Abendstern, Kathiebell01, darklady, Aishiteru Girl, angellike, Azad-Angel, AniAngel, Kyo das Warumono, Monski, kitzekatze, tansun, sweetdude, wildnessX, MerleChan, MeitanteiInuki, psychonessa, _Kizu_, LovelessTomo-chan, Nekoshippo, cubcake, Mara90, Kairax, unbekannt, BloodySeme, Yamagi, scherbenherz, Fly, Hikarumkr, Jitzu, Chocolateshake, chibi04, Koa, unbekannt, Deedochan, Chibi-sempai, Mangacat, hikaru-san, Cyradis, HPDM, Babsel, Sweetypat, Goldengel, Draco, Flerina, Elanor2005, Kylyen, CitySweeper, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Blind Guardian, Alexandra Nikolau**

Ich werde niemanden Persönlich etwas schreiben... nach zwei Jahre, bin ich nicht sicher ob die jeweiligen Personen das dann überhaupt noch lesen würden / - sollte ich mich täuschen, dann schreib ich noch eine Nachträglich, einverstanden?

**Bezüglich der Fragen die Aufgetaucht sind: **

-_Grund 11 hat sich rein geschlichen, ich glaube das ist mir beim Schreiben gar nicht aufgefallen. Weiß ich aber nicht mehr so genau..._

_-Halbblut bedeutet, kein Reines Zaubererblut zu besitzen. Zwar ist Lily eine Hexe aber sie stammt von Muggeln ab. Erst wenn sich keine Muggelabstammungen mehr beweisen lassen, kann man sich als Reinblut bezeichnen. So habe ich es verstanden. _


End file.
